Computer systems, utilize memory devices that are known to be far less reliable than would be desirable. Various reliability features have been developed, particularly in high-end computer servers, to address such concerns and are generally referred to as RAS features, such as rank sparing and double device data correction (DDDC). However, these conventional features or schemes for achieving high RAS are not regarded as resource-efficient as they typically require lockstepping and result in significant performance inefficiencies, power penalties, and capacity costs. For example, rank sparing requires that an entire rank of memory be held in reserve to cover for a failed device in the future, while DDDC typically requires lockstepping, resulting in high power consumption and reduced bandwidth.